


Memory

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, alien!xephos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos has a recurring nightmare about the day he arrived on Minecraftia. And he decides to ask Honeydew about exactly what happened, as he doesn't remember the event himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my main AU, in which Xeph arrived on Minecraftia as a child, and as such, has been there most of his life.  
> \--  
> Rated teen 'cos of things that will be mentioned in future chapters, well, the last chapter, so yeah, just a precaution >

_**-boom-** _

_"Papa?! Papa what's happening?! Papa!?"_

_"Something has gone terribly wrong."_

_**-boom-** _

_"Papa, I'm scared, what do we do?"_

_"Everything is going to be ok, son. Everything is going to be ok. Come here. Stay with me. You're going to be ok."_

_"Papa, where are you taking me?"_

_**-boom-** _

_"Papa!"_

_"Shh, Shh, calm down Xephy, you're going to be ok."_

_"Papa. What are you doing? What is this? What are you doing? Papa!?"_

_"You're going to be ok. People will come and find you, they'll take you home, to your mother, to your brother, and everything will be ok."_

_"Papa! Papa what about you!? Papa!? Papa??!"_

_**-boom-** _

_"Shh. It's going to be ok. You're going to be ok."_

_"..Papa?.."_

_"I love you, Xephy. My son, my lovely little boy. You're going to grow up into a wonderful man, I just know it."_

_"P-Papa..?"_

_"G-goodbye, Xephos. And good luck."_

_"Papa? No!! Papa no! No no no!! Papa please! No! No!! No!!! Papa!! **Papaaaa--!!!"**_

_**-BOOM-** _

\--------

Xephos awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and inhaling sharply, coughing as he tried to get some air into his lungs. 

After a few seconds, it passed. And he was left sat on his bed, in the dark, breathing heavily and staring through the blue glow of his eyes at the wall opposite him, which was speckled with glow in the dark stars. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand before pulling his legs up against his chest. Wrapping his arms around his shins and resting his chin on his knees. His long tail curling around him almost involuntarily.

It was that same dream, that same nightmare that he'd been having almost every night for a month. Exactly the same as it was before. To the point where he could probably recite most of it if asked. He'd wake with a jolt at the same point every time, as a humongous explosion drowned out a child's cries for their father.

For his father. That child was him. He was seeing everything though the child's eyes. The child was Xephos. A very young Xephos. ..The man kind of looked like him. The same gleaming sapphire eyes and dark auburn hair..

But it was just a dream. Just a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare that wouldn't go away and kept disturbing his sleep.

He was so tired. He just wanted a good nights sleep. It felt like such a long time since he hadn't been woken in the middle of the night by something..

Xephos laid back down on his bed, on his back for a moment before curling up again on his side, his tail still wrapped around himself. 

There had to be a reason for these nightmares. But other than meeting a few new people and the occasional incident at YogLabs, nothing much had happened in the last month.. So what could it be?

Maybe he should try talking to someone about this. Maybe that would help.. But who could he talk to? Who would believe him? Who would say something other than 'It's just a dream Xeph, don't worry about it.'

He usually spoke to Honeydew when things were really bothering him. The dwarf didn't always understand but he'd listen and help if he could. Maybe it would be best to speak to his best friend first.

Plus, maybe he could finally ask exactly how Honeydew found him. He'd known for a long time that the dwarf saw his ship crash, and that he'd rescued him. But that was all he knew, and he was certain that there was more to know than that.

Xephos closed his eyes, blocking out most of the blue light. Not really expecting to fall asleep again, or at least, not peacefully, but he might as well try. It was far too early to be wondering around the building. 

He decided that first thing tomorrow morning, he would tell Honeydew about his nightmares, and he'd ask for the full story, if his friend was willing to tell it. Which he really hoped he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters for this are really short, but I wanted to split it up, felt right to split it up. Next chapter will be out in a day or so, it's already written, just needs to be cleaned up a bit :)


	2. Question

Xephos woke gently a couple of hours later. Sunlight shining through the curtains, and lining the room with daylight. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He thought for a moment, about how he was going to go about talking about this, about how he was going to bring the subject up. A quick glance to the gold clock on the wall informed him that it was still quite early, meaning that Honeydew probably wasn't awake yet, so he'd still have time to think over breakfast.

And with that. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and hopped to his feet. Not bothering to get dressed, instead staying in his oversized night-clothes and heading straight downstairs. His bare paw-like feet making very little sound against the wooden floor. He walked quickly down the stairs and towards the kitchen, expecting the room to be empty, but it wasn't.

There was a very familiar ginger dwarf sat at the kitchen table. A mug of coffee in one hand and a Jaffa cake in the other. Reading a book that was sitting on the table. It took him a moment to realise that his alien friend had come into the room.

"Mornin' Xeph!" Honeydew grinned at the sight of his friend.

"Mornin' Dew, you're up early aren't you?" Xephos chuckled lightly as he started to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." Honeydew shrugged. Xephos paused what he was doing, thinking for a moment before responding, his voice suddenly much quieter.

"Heh. You and me both, friend."

"Oh?" Honeydew asked curiously, turning around in his chair to face Xephos, who had gone back to busying himself with making coffee.

"Yeah." Xephos said softly. Not moving his gaze from the empty mug in front of him. "Just haven't been sleeping well recently."

"You ok, Xeph?" Concern was starting to chip into the dwarfs cheerful tone.

Xephos hesitated. Fighting back the urge to abandon ship and just lie his way out of the situation, like he often did to avoid discussing personal matters. But he knew that just this once, it was probably best to talk about it.

"I.. I don't know, Dew. I don't know.." Honeydew tilted his head as he saw Xephos' long tail curl absently around his ankle. 

"Xeph? Hey, Xeph." The dwarf hopped to his feet and walked over to his friend. Who had all but frozen, aside from the slight tremor that was forming in his thin fingers. "Xeph." Honeydew caught Xephos' wrist, stopping the shaking and snapping him out of his daze. He looked down at the ginger dwarf, sapphire eyes not glowing quite as brightly as usual. "Xeph, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Xephos swallowed hard, looking out through the kitchen window opposite him for a moment before closing his eyes. "I've just.. I've been having this really bizarre nightmare. And it just keeps waking me up.." He said slowly, his voice shaking slightly.

"Right." Honeydew responded. "Ok. Sit down." Xephos was on the verge of protesting. But Honeydew stopping him before he had the chance. "Come on. I'll make your coffee. Now sit down." Xephos only nodded in response, before slowly making his way over to the table and lowering himself into the chair across from where Honeydew was sat.

Xephos sat in silence, staring blankly at the oak table, his toes fiddling with the loose fabric of his trousers. The question that had nagged at the back of his mind for over twenty years now attacking full force and making it difficult to think straight. Honeydew quickly made his alien friend a cup of hot coffee, gently placing the star covered mug down on the table before sitting back down in his seat. Closing his book and pushing it aside. He watched for a moment as Xephos slowly took the mug in his hands, before breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Tell me everything." He said simply. Picking up the half eaten Jaffa that he'd left on the table and popping it in his mouth.

Xephos took a deep breath and sipped at his coffee before he spoke. His voice quiet and slightly shaky. "Well. Over the last, month, I guess, I've been having this nightmare, almost every night. And it's exactly the same, every time, it starts the same, the same things are said, the same things happen, it ends the same. And that's what wakes me. The way it ends. It's awful. But I think.. I think.. I think it might be my father."

Honeydew blinked, staring for a moment before managing to think of a reply. "Your father? Xeph.. Your father's dead.." He said simply, his voice suddenly quite solemn, having lost all of its usual bounce. Xephos looked up from his mug and cocked his head slightly.

"You've never said that before." He responded. Before Honeydew had a chance to reply, he continued. "Dew, you've never told me the full story of how you found me. I've only ever been given snippets. And.. Would you be willing to tell me the whole story?"

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask me that. Didn't think it'd take you nearly twenty-five years though." Honeydew chuckled lightly, smiling beneath his huge ginger beard.

"Why didn't you just ask if I wanted to know?" Xephos asked.

Honeydew shrugged. "I figured you'd eventually ask if you were interested. And if you weren't. Then you wouldn't.. Does that makes sense?"

"Kinda." Xephos sighed. His Dwarven friends logic was as sound as ever. But it wasn't that big of an issue. "So, will you tell me or.. Or no?"

"Of course I will." Honeydew grinned, leaning forward on his elbows against the table. "Are you sitting comfortably? Then I will begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the process of writing the last chapter, won't be long, hopefully only a day or so, so keep your eyes open for that :)


	3. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than both previous chapters combined. That wasn't intentional. Just sort of happened.  
> I wanted it to sound like Honeydew was telling a story, instead of just cutting away to something written in a different perspective. Which is why it's written the way it is. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone ^^'  
> Also, this takes place not long after they met Strife, so they still don't know him all that well.

"It was so long ago, but yet it's still almost scarily vivid in my mind, like, almost every detail is still there, it's not just a blur..

"I was travelling. Looking for somewhere to spend the night, it was getting dark, see. I saw something flash in the sky, didn't think much of it at first. But I quickly noticed that it was getting bigger and was falling towards the ground very, very quickly. I watched it as it flew, or rather, plummeted, overhead, maybe twenty feet above me. That's when I realised that it was a spaceship. And then, _boom._ "

" _Boom?"_

"Boom. Crashed into the grassland. Digging itself into a hole. Lots of noise. Explosions. Bits of metal going everywhere. Couldn't see how anyone could have survived all that. But I went to investigate anyway. What I didn't realise then was that I wasn't the only one who'd seen the ship go down and was curious of who or what might be inside."

"Who else was there then?"

"Patience, Xeph, patience."

"Heh. Ok ok. Sorry. Continue."

"I approached the wreckage carefully. It was a bit on fire and something else could have exploded whilst I was close, so I was cautious. There wasn't much left of the ship, but, much to my surprise, someone crawled out of it. A man, battered, bloody, and he could barely stand, but he was alive, and he was holding something small in his arms, against his chest. He saw me. He looked at me. And his eyes, well, they were definitely the same colour as yours, Xeph, though not so bright at that moment, and little lights around them too, all swirly and pretty, just like yours, can't remember what colour they were, probably red. But I guess that's not important.

"He tried to speak to me, but I couldn't understand any of it, I guessed it was his native language or something. And, going by what I know now, what I've heard Strife or whatever his name is say, I'm pretty sure it was his - your? - native language.

"But yeah, once he figured out I couldn't understand he tried again, but that time, I could understand him, and it was really bizarre. He must have switched some kind of translator on 'cos he suddenly seemed to speak perfect Minecraftian and it was very strange."

"What did he say?"

" _'Please'_. He just kept repeating that over and over as he approached me. Stumbling and tripping on stray bits of metal imbedded in the dirt. He fell to his knees in front of me, looking up at me with this gaunt expression and blue blood dripping down his face. His eyes almost lifeless, their light gradually dimming. Then I noticed that what he was holding was a child. A very small child."

_'Please. P-Please. I b-beg of you. Take my son, look a-after him. Someone will c-come for him, will t-take him home. But I am not d-destined to live another day, and my boy n-needs someone to l-look after h-him.'_

_'I-I-I don't know how to look after a kid. I'm just a kid myself. I don't know--I can't--'_

_'P-P-Please. I-It will n-not be for long. Please.'_

"I didn't know what to do. I was, what, twelve, I couldn't look after a kid, even if it was only for a few days, I was barely looking after myself at that point, I didn't know how to look after others, especially a kid.

"But I took him, well, you, Xeph, regardless. Though I don't think I had much choice in the matter. He gave you to me. And as I looked at you. I realised that you were completely unharmed. Not so much as a scratch on you. You were asleep, or unconscious, one or the other. But that was it. I don't know how you got out of there unscathed, but you did. But your father, he.. Didn't. He was dying. That much was obvious, and he knew it.

"He stroked your hair. Pressed his fingers against your cheek, which lit up the lights under your eyes, I wasn't quite sure what was going on there, but I figured it was a normal thing. And now, seeing how you and Strife interact, or rather, how he interacts with you, I'm gonna say that it is a normal thing. "

"Yeah. Something to do with lighting the chemicals beneath the skin, or something, I don't know. Sorry. Continue."

"He told me your name. And then he said goodbye to you. Apologised for letting all this happen-though I doubt it was his fault. And said some things I didn't understand. And as I stepped back. He, sort of, slowly let himself fall onto his side, still watching me with these dark, lifeless blue eyes that had probably been shining like jewels no more than an hour before what was happening then.

"He said _'Thank you'_ , quietly, barely audible. And then I turned away, I didn't want to see him slip away completely. I turned and walked away, resisting the urge to look back, and making sure that if you woke you wouldn't see the ruins of your ship. And your father. Dead in the dirt."

"...Wow..." Xephos muttered, looking down at the table as he took in what had he'd just been told.

"Yeah. Wow.. You ok, Xeph?" Honeydew watched his friend closely for any signs of distress, he seemed ok, but asked anyway.

"Yeah. Just.. thinking. I feel like there's more to it than that. You mentioned that there was someone else there." Xephos said.

Honeydew nodded before he spoke. "Probably 'cos there is more to it than that. I was just getting there Xeph, be patient."

Xephos chuckled. "Ok, sorry, ok. Continue please, friend."

"I wasn't walking for long before I was spoken to by someone else. Someone I would, well, I won't say learn to fear, 'cos he can be a decent guy, more, learn to be wary of in some circumstances. And, little did I know then. This was one of those circumstances.

"He was -is- very very tall, very very scary when you're a small dwarf who doesn't quite know what's considered normal among humans. His eyes were fierce, electric blue and glowing, but the rest of his face was hidden by the hood of his robes, shadows cast across his features as the sun set, lightning sparked around him, and around the antlers on his head, poking through his robes and glowing a dull blue. He was terrifying, honestly. He still is. But I know him a bit better now so I'm not quite so petrified of him."

"Very tall, blue eyes, robes, antlers, lightning. KirinDave?"

"Yup. Didn't know that then. But it was him alright."

"What was he doing there?"

"He wanted to take you away."

"W-What?"

_'Who are you, what do you want?'_

_'My name is not important. And what I would like is quite simple. The child, dwarf, the alien. Let me take him. I can care for him properly, until his people come for him. I really don't think you are in a position to look after someone, least of all a child. Are you.'_

_'I can try. I'll look after him. Notch knows what you'll do. I don't even know who you are, or what you are, I don't know if I can trust you. You're not having him you, weird, goat man. I'm going to take him with me. It's only for a few days. Now leave me alone.'_

_'Don't turn your back on me, dwarf, he'll be much safer with someone who has the resources to care for him, surely you know that.'_

_'Yeah. Course. But I also know when someone doesn't quite seem trustworthy.'_

'I left. He called after me but I didn't listen. Looking back, he was probably just trying to help. But then again, Kirin can be a bit unpredictable sometimes, not quite as bad as Ridge, but even so. He could have done anything with you."

"Hmm. Though, if you had handed me over. We may never have properly met. Things would be very different, wouldn't they."

"Different is an understatement, Xeph.

"But yeah. I walked for a while. You weren't showing any signs of waking. And I didn't want to walk all night. So I kept an eye out for shelter. Found a little cave, lit it up. Set up camp. Well. It wasn't much of a camp. But it would suffice for a while.

"I didn't sleep much that night. You woke up not long before sunrise. Disoriented and confused. Which made sense. You were scared, shy, you cried, you were so small.. You still are."

"Oi, says you."

"Haha, sorry. You wouldn't talk at first. Thankfully you had translators or something on you. So I could understand you when you did talk. Made things much easier.

"I managed to get you to eat something, did my best to keep you happy, keep you smiling. I don't know how old you were, but you were smart, still are pretty damn clever, you learnt quickly, figured things out for yourself even without my help.

"A week passed. No sign of anyone coming to collect you. Two weeks. Still no one. You stopped asking about it after the third week. Got set into a routine I guess. You'd help catch fish in the river, help cook 'em. You tried chopping down trees for firewood but could barely lift the axe. That was pretty funny. You'd pick fruit though. Apples and berries and stuff. We were never short on food, you always made sure there was something. You'd switch off your translators and start trying to copy what I was saying. Turned into a bit of a game that helped you learn the language, that was good fun. Though all the foraging is what caused me to find out that you are mildly allergic to nuts. That was less fun.

"After a month, I started to think that nobody was coming for you. You'd almost seemed to have forgotten that the crash had even happened, you never mentioned it.

"At that point I started to think it might be a good idea for us to move elsewhere. We'd made a bit of a home where we were, and it was nice, cozy, but we couldn't really stay there forever. So we packed up and moved out. Travelled for a while before eventually finding a village. Which is where we stayed and where we met a lot of our friends.

"You grew really quickly. Like. Wow. I'm pretty sure you grew a good couple inches within the first couple months. You learnt the language really quickly too. Don't know what you did with the little translator badge thing you had. But you used it less and less before getting rid of it completely after about a year. Or if nothing else, you didn't wear it anymore.

"You never really asked about where you came from. By the time you started interacting with other kids that were, probably, around your age, you just sort of, accepted that you were different, never really fussed over it or anything.

"The whole experience was like watching your kid or a younger brother grow up. I like to think it's more brother, with us, but yeah. That's. That's about it really. There's not much else to say that you probably don't remember yourself." Honeydew finished with a smile, looking back at Xephos, who was also smiling, leaning against the table, chin propped up with his hand, staring at nothing, almost as if he were reminiscing, about something he didn't remember.

"Xeph? You ok there, friend?"

"Mm, I'm fine, Dew." Xephos said softly as his gaze drifted back to the ginger dwarf sat across from him. "Just, I dunno, taking it all in I guess. Never realised there was quite so much to the story." He paused, looking away from his friends brown eyes for a moment. "I wonder why nobody came for me, if what Strife has said is anything to go by then it's not like nobody knew the ship had crashed."

Honeydew shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe this planet and yours are too far away for a rescue mission, or they didn't expect anyone to have survived. Maybe they did come but we'd already moved elsewhere by that point and couldn't find you."

"Maybe. Hmm, wonder if Strife will know."

"How exactly does he know all this stuff, 's not like you knew each other before you came here, I'm pretty sure he's younger than you, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is. Apparently my family is, or was, I dunno, pretty well-known. Our - Their? - ship going down made the news. Apparently."

"That'd explain it. I think.."

"Did Kirin ever confront you about me again? I don't remember it happening if it did, but still."

"Kinda, but not exactly. I saw him one more time a couple of months after I'd found you. He was just sort of watching from the distance. I'm pretty sure he smiled at me before vanishing behind a bolt of lightning. He's such a show off.."

"I thinks that's just a general trait among immortals, Dew."

"Yeah that's true."

"Hmm."

"Hm?"

"It's really bizarre, like, all this happened within the first few months of me being here. But I don't remember any of it. It's almost as if it never happened, as if you're talking about someone else, even though I know you're not. And it's really strange." Xephos said rather quickly, tilting his head slightly, his smile having long since faded. Honeydew simply shrugged.

"The mind does strange things, Xeph."

Xephos chuckled lightly at the unusually deep statement coming from the dwarf. After a moment, he looked back up at his ginger friend, a soft, gentle smile appearing on his face, his eyes growing visibly brighter. "Thank you, friend. Thank you."

Honeydew grinned his usual gap-toothed goofy grin, a slight laugh escaping his throat. "You don't need to thank me, Xeph."

Xephos chuckled again. Watching his friend for a moment before hopping to his feet and walking around the table, wrapping his arms around the dwarfs shoulders and pulling him close, Honeydew returned the embrace, Xephos sunk to his knees, finding it somewhat easier than bending down, he may not have been particularly tall, but Honeydew was still considerably shorter than him, even whilst sat on a chair. The two stayed like that for a while.

Eventually, Xephos looked up at Honeydew again, sapphire eyes gleaming like jewels and casting a bright blue glow across his face, tiny specks of the same shade had also come to life under his eyes, decorating his cheeks with elegant swirls of light. Honeydew smiled at him with soft brown eyes and rosy cheeks, the latter somewhat obscured by his large ginger beard.

Xephos sat back on the floor, crossing his legs in front of him, his tail looping around him, eyes still shimmering, but a look of slight confusion crossing his face.

"One thing is still bothering me though." He said simply.

"Oh?" Honeydew replied, sitting sideways on his chair as he looked down at the alien sat on the floor.

"Yeah. Where the Nether have these dreams, well, _nightmares_ , come from? I can't think of anything that could have caused me to have that kind of dream. Especially considering their almost like repressed memories, or rather, _a_ repressed memory. I don't get it.." Xephos said rather quickly, scratching absently at the back of his head.

"Hmm. I dunno. We met Strife pretty recently. That encounter came with a lot of revelations. Maybe that's got something to do with it? Either that or your subconscious is trying to tell you something, mate." Honeydew shrugged. Xephos nodded, deciding not to take it any further. After a few seconds of silence he chuckled and laid back on the wooden floor, stretching his legs out and crossing them at his ankles, tail trailing out from beneath him, arms folded beneath his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Least I should be able to get a good nights sleep now. Well, assuming those nightmares go away. Which I'm rather hoping they do." He almost laughed. Feeling much calmer and more relaxed now. Glad to have the issue off his chest. And hoping to finally have a peaceful nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should probably also point out that in the AU that this is a part of, Kirin, like Lying, has been around a very long time, at this point Kirin is about a thousand years old, having reached immortality when he was still quite young and subsequently is still alive when the rest of the Yogs come along. Hence why he's still got all that power even when Honeydew and Xeph were just kids. I hope that made sense..
> 
> But yeah, that's this little fic done. Should probably get around to finishing some other stuff now. I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
